Dragon
by DragonIceFeather
Summary: When people crash through the wall of the Titan Tower, you can tell that it is going to be a strange day. Especially when weird things start happening when she is around... Raven is mostly the main character and the new gal, but Beast Boy plays an important part...
1. The hole in the wall

**HEY! Im back, with my first Teen Titans fanfiction.**

**Dont no what you will think of it, but tell me!**

**Oh, and its in Ravens point of view, incase you cant tell once you start reading this.**

I sat up in my bed, and looked at the clock.

5**:**30.

It was normal for me to wake up early, but I had gotten up because I had sensed that something was about to happen.

Quietness.

That was all I heard.

I sighed, then got up to make some tea.

I walked into the kitchen, and had made my tea.

_BOOM!_

What was that this early in the morning?

The alarm went off, and the other titans were downstairs. All but Beast Boy, of course.

Robin looked around, then sighed and went to go wake Beast Boy.

They came running back down the stairs.

"OK. Does anyone know what is going…"

Robin was cut short by another sound, this time it sounded like something was being banged against the tower.

Suddenly, a dent appeared on the wall, and then it crashed and a figure went flying through the wall, landing at the other side of the kitchen.

Everyone stared.

"Stop staring! Its not exactly polite, and I need a bit of help." A young girl shouted.

She was half buried in a pile of rubble, so you could only see her head and shoulders.

Starfire automaticly went and helped, and soon everyone else was helping.

We steped back after we had finished uncovering her.

"Boy, was that heavy! Thanks for the help- wait. ARe you the Teen Titans?" She asked.

Robin nodded. "And you are…"

"DRAGON! Nice to meet you!" Dragon held out her hand, and Robin blinked, then shook it.

"Hello, friend that just flew through our wall! It is very nice to meet you, but how did you get so high up?" Starfire asked.

"I flew." She answered simply.

And then she was in the air, large wings flaping over her head.

"WOAH! Dude, that is cool. How did you.." Beast boy was cut short by Dragon.

"There is a reason I am called Dragon. Wings? Tail? I'm part dragon!" She smiled.

"Well, then, I think you should go back to you're home, befor that thing that threw you through the wall comes back." Robin sejested.

"Naw, I have fought him before. He's like an ant, and I just threw him around a mile away 'cause I was in the middle of a desert and I didn't have a phone so I couldn't call the ploice. I can help ypu fight him!" She answered simply, blowing a puff of smoke out of her mouth.

"Oh, yah, and I breath fire. Look out, people, here I come!" She screamed.

She was already out of the tower via the hole that she had created, and a minute passed before Robin yelled,

"Titans! GO!"

**Is it good? Well, tell me in your reviews!**

**And PLEASE don't complain if I don't update for a while, I have 3 other stories going on, and this probabily wasnt the best idea, to start another one.**

**Either way, this is Iceberry! BYE! (Oh, and a happy late New Year!) **


	2. And down went the door

**I am back!**

**New chapter, only problem is the fact that it is around 10 o'clock were I live. So, YOU ARE LUCK THAT I FINISHED THIS!**

**REPLY TO REVIEWS-**

**anon- OK? (weird...)**

**Random Person- I KNOW! THAT IS THE ENTIRE REASON I MADE IT THAT WAY!**

**OK, and I almost forgot the most important part...**

**DISCLAIMER- I DONT OWN TEEN TITANS! If I did, there would be a season six. I Teen Titans GO! Would never have been created.**

Outside, this extremely large Thing was standing in the middle of the city.

"What is that?" I muttered under my breath.

"Oh, well, I don't really know! To me, he is just really light-weight."

I reeled back, surprised.

She laughed, then shot towards the large, once again, I will call it a Thing.

The entire monster turned red, then back to its normal color, and it turned away from what it was doing and charged at us.

Starfires green starbolts went flying everywhere, they seemed to be bouncing off the Thing.

"Don't do it like that, aim it at the eyes." Dragon ordered.

She speed towards it again, and at the last minute, turned so her feet hit its eye, although it was completely impossible to tell what was the eyes and what wasn't.

She let out a scream as her feet hit it, and the Thing stumbled backwards.

Cyborgs cannon was up and ready, but there was no need for it was already on the ground and Dragon was calling for help to hold it down.

Starfire was the only one who seemed to hear it and comply, but soon everyone was helping.

Soon afterwards, it had been taken away by the police, and we headed back to the tower.

Dragon was already flying in front of the hole, Starfire Beast Boy and I were with her (Beast Boy as an eagle) and Cyborg and Robin were using the door to get in.

Star cut away the jagged edges of the hole with her starbolts, so that we could get in easier and it would be easier to put up a new part.

Most of use, make that all of us, went to our rooms except for Dragon, because she didn't have a room, so she sat on the couch.

We would have to figure out something for her soon.

I sat on my bed for around 30 minutes until I gave up trying to meditate and lay down, wondering what I should do nezt.

Somehow, my mind choose that kid, Dragon.

Was she gonna be the next Terra, or just a new Teen Tita?

_Bang!_

The large bang that happened all of the sudden shock the whole tower, and I could hear a small yelp coming from down the hall.

I was amazed that not all of the other Titans didn't come running down the hallway to see what had made me mad this time.

Only one person knocked on the door.

I hadnt heard any footsteps, so I wondered if it was Starfire flying in the air instead of walking.

I slid the door open a crack, and I saw Beast Boy standing there, and as soon as he saw me, he dicked as if he expected me to throw something at him for bothering me.

"What do you want?" I asked with a sigh.

"Um, well, I need some help. And I wanted to ask one thing. Well, the first thing is, can you help me put back up my door? It kinda fell down. Next, what made you mad?" He calmly stated.

I sighed.

"Nothing, and sure, if you NEVER BOTHER ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" I shouted.

He nodded meekly, and we went off to put Beast Boy's door back in place.

What I was thinking was, _Is this Dragons doing?_

**Tell me... Do you think it was Dragon, or Raven, or some random person who wanted to nock down BB's door?**

**REVIEW!**

**-Iceberry2666**


	3. WHAT DID YOU DO TO THAT DOOR?

**New chapter!**

**Yeah, sorry for the late update, if you want the excuse, then look at the new chapter in Half Moon.**

**REPLY TO REVIEWS-**

**FallingFeatherGirl- YOU DONT NO?! HOW CAN YOU NOT?! Sorry, I'm getting worked up about nothing, so ignore the fact that two sentences were all capitalized. :D Well, you still have another chapter or two to guess the answer!**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season 6 and Teen Titans GO! Would never have become anywhere ****_NEAR_**** existence.**

"Beast Boy, it has a dent in it! What did you do to the door?" I exclaimed as I studied the front of his door.

"Um… Is 'I don't know' an answer?" He answered with a smile, and a nervous scratch to the back of his head.

I sighed again, then stepped inside of his room.

After avoiding several unknown things laying on the floor, I made my way to the other side of the door and lifted it up using my powers.

It went into place and began to slide it open. **(I think they have sliding doors, I'm just saying 'I think' 'cause I'm not completely sure.) **

Pushing on the door as hard as I could, I finally got it halfway open and slide out before it slide shut again.

"Beast Boy, _what_ did you do to that door?" I growled.

He shrugged.

"I don't know everything! I'm gonna go ask Cyborg if he can fix it. See yah." He answered, then was off running toward Cyborgs door.

I sighed, then walked back to my room.

Around halfway there, another _BOOM_ shook the floor.

I sighed, wondering what Beast Boy had done to his door this time.

I could tell that someone was behind me and turned around.

Robin was standing there, a serious look on his face.

"I think you should come see this." He warned.

I sighed, then followed him.

When we reached the spot that he wanted to show me something at, all the other Titans were already there.

"What happened now? Did some other kid fly through the wall of the gym?" I asked sarcastically.

I was answered when something hit the wall.

The punching bag was wildly flying around, with Dragon kicking it as hard as she could and screaming, at the top of her lungs, "KAY-YAH!"

**REMEMBER!**

**You still have one more chapter to guess who knocked down Beast Boys door.**

**And, what is wrong with it. **

**When I say BB plays an important part in this story, I mean that most of the things happening, happen to him. :D HE IS MY VICTOME! :D:D**

**REVIEW! **

**Oh, and I used Grammarly to check my grammar on this thing.**

**- Iceberry2666**


	4. A bit of history about Dragon

**HI PEOPLE!**

**Sorry for, not updating for over a month or at least 14 days. ITS ALMOST A MONTH!**

**The random comma is there because of this stupid grammar app... Corrects everything...**

**Well, you will now get a better idea of who it was!**

**DISCLAIMER- I own nothing but the plot, and Dragon, Dragons father, (HINT HINT!) and his minions.**

**REPLY TO REVIEWS- **

**NightOfFallingFeathers - Yah, ignore the capital letters... YOU MOW HAVE ANOTHER CHANCE! (I hate when I have to get my eyes dilated, too...) AWSOME NEW NAME!**

-DRAGON'S-POV-DRAGON'S-POV-

WHAT WAS GOING ON IT DRAGONS MIND AS SHE KICKED THAT BAG. . .

"NO! Please, don't!" A little girl shouted.

"Know. I will do what I please! I have learned that humans can't be trusted!" The man shouted.

He began transforming, exactly as he had been trying to teach his daughter for the past month.

The first thing that happened was that he began to grow, and then his skin became hard, scaly, and he grew wings and a eyes got larger and became violet.

His large mouth opened, ready to do to his daughter what he had done to the little girls mother.

But, she started glowing… RED! Red, of all colors. The wings finally appeared on her back, the tail finally grew, but instead of growing larger and getting scales, her eyes turned red, and her hands started glowing red.

The blast of power was so strong, you couldn't see a thing.

-DRAGON-

Dragon blinked.

She realized that she was in the gym, the Titans Tower, and had kicked the punching bag so hard it must have flown across the room and crashed through the window, shattering the glass.

The Teen Titans were standing there, and a green monkey was hanging from the ceiling after what must have been a close call with a flying punching bag and some glass.

"Dragon, I think you might want to. . ."

"Leave? Nope. Can't. Don't have no parents, can't go anywhere without getting into trouble." I told Robin firmly.

"Hey, dudes, I'm not complaining, or anything, and please don't throw anything at me, but doesn't she seem kinda like Raven?" Asked an upside down Beast Boy.

He became an upside down thing on the wall a second later.

A fuming Raven had blasted him across the room.

"Don't fight, now, but can't we solve this later? It isn't even lunch time and we have had more than enough problems!" Robin answered seriously.

Beast Boy licked his lips.

"I agree with friend Robin! Let us have some delicious breakfast and then think over our problems!" Starfire added.

They started walking away.

I trailed behind.

This is what happens when you almost get eaten… Except for the fact that I had lied… My father was alive… And that thing we had fought was one of his minions…

-END-OF-CHAPTER-

**SO!**

**People, review, please! :P**

**Also, if you have a better name for Dragons fathers minion than that THING, please tell me.**

**Also, this is nothing related to real life. Just in case you think there might be family problems...**

**REVIEW!PLEASE!1**


End file.
